The Last Days
by photofreeze
Summary: Dean has a week left on his contract, Sam has found a possible way out of it. They track the demon to Smallville and meet some interesting people. CrossOver with Smallville. It may have a sequal depending on responses, but as for now story is Complete
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural or Smallville, or any of the characters I used from the tv shows. **

I hope you enjoy this story line. I'd like to know what you guy's think about it.

_Prologue:_

Dean hunched behind the wall clutching the revolver waiting patiently for the guards to switch shifts.

_Should be any second,_ he thought.

_Bingo_, _this job is too easy_. _When will they learn how actually guard a high security building? _He pulled out the blue prints Sam got for him and headed toward the direction of the special ammo, which could be the answer to their problems. A team of researchers spent months creating special bullets, which could be used in any revolver. These might be the answer they've been looking for to kill the yellow-eyed demon for good. Within a split second, an ear-piercing scream came out of nowhere. Dean's heart almost stopped, while waiting for it to end. He reached for his cell phone to call Sam and make sure he was ok.

"Did you get it?" Sam asked.

"Uh, no not yet, the lock maybe harder to pick than I thought." He lied. He was an expert at this job and had the ammo out before the phone call ended.

"Did you find anything else this building is used for?" He asked.

"Nope, all other records were incomprehensible." Sam replied.

"That's weird, I'm gonna check something out if I'm not out in ten you know what to do." Dean stated. He hung up the phone, and headed towards the direction of the scream. As he turned the corner he saw a couple of doctors exiting a room. His curiosity got the better of him as he slipped in and grabbed the door handle just before it locked. Putting tape on the lock he shut the door and turned and gasped at the sight.

"Are you ok kid?" he asked checking his pulse. _My God, this kid had to be in high school or at least an undergrad in college_, he thought.

"Help me…" a soft whisper came from the kid.

"Can you walk?" Dean asked as helped him up.

"Maybe." He replied. Dean half carried half dragged this kid out of the building professionally avoiding the guards and met up with Sam at the hotel.

"Open up." Dean demanded as he knocked on hotel room door.

"What the?" Sam started to sputter.

"Here, help me get him in." Dean replied as they put him on the bed.

"He's unconscious, what happened?" Sam inquired.

"I don't know but it looked like he shouldn't have been there in the first place." Dean stated as he tossed the newly acquired ammo on the hotel room table.

"Look are we sure the yellow-eyed demon holds your contract?" Sam sighed. They've been over this a thousand times. He's the only demon that would have that kind of power, Dean only had a week long to live until the contract was up.

"You know if these bullets don't work then there is that other option." Sam stated.

"Not an option." Dean stated as an undisputed fact. After all he went through he wasn't about to let Sammy lead the yellow-eyed demon's army in exchange for the contract.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The kid groaned and tried to sit up. "Hey, take it easy." Dean said.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"At a hotel room just outside of Smallville." Sam replied.

"Thanks for getting me out of there." He said as he started to stand up to leave. Unexpectedly his knees gave out and he fell right back on the bed.

"Look, you need your rest." Dean tried to talk some sense into him. "I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam; we've got nothing to do with that place, just take it easy." He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"I'm Clark, Clark Kent." Clark responded to the introduction. "I have to let my family know I'm ok."

Dean took a gulp of the beer and pointed to the phone. While Clark called his parents Sam reached over and got a bag of peanuts and vending machine snacks. Clark hung up the phone and looked relieved. "Are you hungry?" Sam asked as he point to the food.

"Sure, thanks." Clark said as Sam tossed him some snacks. It has been days since he had a meal. He forgot how good food tasted.

"So what happened?" Sam asked unable to keep avoiding the pink elephant in the room.

Clark hesitated and changed the subject. "What brings you guy's to Smallville?" Knowing that no one really comes to visit unless they have relatives here or looking for a story on meteor rocks. The uneasiness of the topics halted the conversation to a deep silence. As the minutes seemed to last forever the phone rang breaking the silence. Clark picked it up.

"Hello, Clark." Clark's face went deathly pale as he recognized the voice on the other end of the call. "You think it would be that easy to escape?" The line went dead as he held on to the phone not believing what he just heard.

"I have to go." Clark told his rescuers.

"Look, what ever it was we can help." Sam said.

"How do I know you aren't working for Lex?" Clark asked. He didn't give the hotel phone number to his parents or anyone.

"What would give you that idea?" Dean asked.

"That was Lex, if he knows the phone number he knows where I am." Clark continued. "Who else could have given it to him?"

"For the last time we don't know what's going on." Dean said. "I was just at the location looking for these." He tossed Clark the packet of ammo. Clark rolled into a fetal position on the bed in pain.

"I'm allergic." He said gasping for air. Sam grabbed the ammo and placed it back on the table. For the first time Sam opened the cardboard box and noticed that the ammo was green_. If these could kill a demon, Clark's not human_… he thought.

"What are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm not from around here." Clark replied. Sam brought the ammo closer to Clark and replied. "Listen if you're a demon…"

"A what?!" Clark asked. "Please, I'm allergic." He begged. "We have to get out of here." _If they don't know I'm an alien then they aren't working for Lex,_ he rationalized.

Dean grabbed the ammo and tossed it away from Clark, as he remembered the screams he heard in the facility. Clark noticed that the ammo was tossed near the door and there'd be no way out unless he could convince them that he wasn't a demon. So he had no choice but to tell them why he was at the facility. "I was there as a lab rat cause Lex found out I was different." He tried to explain. "If we don't leave now…" He paused. "I'd rather not find out what other experiments he has planned."

Dean and Sam looked at each other both thinking the same thing. Demons never showed that much fear from a single person. "Ok, lets get going." Sam said.

"Do you have a lead box?" Clark asked looking at the ammo. "Ya sure, in the trunk of the Impala." Dean said. "Would you mind putting those in it?" Clark asked. "Sure no prob." Dean said as he took the ammo out to the car.

"Can you stand?" Sam asked. "Kinda." Clark replied as Sam helped him up. Clark slid in the backseat of the Impala and laid down. Double-checking that no one was following them Dean got in the drivers seat as Sam got in the passengers seat and they began their journey away from Smallville.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Dean slipped in the Metallica tape and played it full blast. Sam immediately reached over to turn it down. "ssshhh!" He hissed. "He's sleeping." He whispered as he nodded towards Clark in the back seat. "Ok so what's his story?" Sam asked again.

Dean shrugged and told him everything he knew, which wasn't very much at all. "There was a scream at the facility, sounded like they were torturing an animal. So I went to go check it out." He paused and stated. "He barely had a pulse. And it looked like he had been there a while." Dean said judging from the hospital clothes Clark was in.

"Wait a sec." Sam said as he fumbled through the reports. "Lex Luthor is the owner."

"_The_, Lex Luthor?" Dean exclaimed. What would a billionaire want with a kid?

"Yep." Sam replied. "Do we really have time to protect Clark from him at the same time of figuring out your problem."

"Look, If there's one last thing I do its gonna be helping people, in and gambling and drinking." He added not wanting to forget those too. "So where is this SOB demon?"

"In Metropolis at Club Atlantis, He's the bar tender there." Sam stated.

"Sweat!" Dean said as he sped up the car. _Two birds with one stone_, he thought.

After a while of driving, Dean pulled over for lunch. Sam hopped out and picked up lunch from the gas station. About 15 min went by as Sam came out with more stuff than usual. "Hey, kid. You hungry?" As he passed some food to the back seat.

Clark groggly said "Thank you." As he began to wake up to the smell of the hot food. He sat up and started eating the cheese burger and fries. "Here." Sam said as he passed Clark another bag. This one filled with a set of clothes and some basic toiletry items. "There's a bathroom around the corner." Sam pointed. "Thanks." Clark as he headed out to the bathroom with the clothes. He tried to super-speed but his powers were still out. He really didn't want to go to Metropolis, he knew Lex would be there.

Sam and Dean sat in the car eating. They barely recognized Clark when he came out wearing jeans and a t-shirt and tennis shoes. He got back into the car and continued eating his lunch. The silence rolled on with the exception of chewing sounds.

"See that black car?" Dean finally broke the silence. "Ya." Sam replied. "It's been following us since we left Smallville." As Dean pulled out of the gas station, they watched as the car expertly followed them. "Hold on." Dean stated as he sped up the Impala and took a few back roads to try to loose them.

Clark knew his super-speed was out, but he had to try his other abilities. He stared at the car following them and thought of Lana. _Yes_, he thought. As the car caught on fire and forced them to pull over. Dean continued to speed up to the highway. "Ok, what just happened?" Dean demanded.

"I don't know." Clark lied.

"That's not normal." Dean thought out, as he cringed from using his brain. "There's no way a car could accidentally catch fire from that location."

Clark new he'd have to give them some information. They knew his weakness, and they had meteor rocks in the back trunk. "One of the reasons Lex experimented on me…" He hesitated before he spoke trying to find the right words. "Was because he found out I was different."

"The reaction to the ammo." Sam stated as he remembered. "So you started the fire telepathically?" Clark nodded not wanting to give them the full truth. "That's not uncommon." Sam replied. "I have dreams that predict the future, actually nightmares."

"Is that why the yellow-eyed demon wants you to lead his army?" Clark asked. "I overheard." He admitted.

"That's why we needed the new form of ammo." Dean agreed.

"So how to you plan on getting out of the contract after you kill the demon?" Clark asked.

"We haven't thought that part through yet." Dean admitted.

"Yes, we did." Sam replied.

"I told you before, that's not an option." Dean said as a fact.

"That's not fair." Sam said. "It's a good plan. I go in take over the army, we kill the yellow-eyed demon, and you're out of the contract."

"No." Dean stated.

"We aren't getting anything done just by driving around the country. This way I can get in and help free other people down there." Sam paused. "And whose gonna stop me."

"Clark." Dean replied.

"Hey, leave me out of this." Clark said. He had enough to worry about, with Lex's goons following him.

"Come on pall, you owe me." He desperately grabbed at straws. He knew it was a long shot but he'd rather go to hell than take the chance of Sammy loosing his soul for eternity.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Look there's not much I can do." He tried to convince them. "I'm still weak." He said more pointing to the issue he only had his heat vision back. "But I know someone who can help." He added. Thinking of Chloe in Metropolis, working at the Daily Planet. She had every gadget that the government had access to, through her Uncle Sam. _This is definitely Wall of Weird material, _Clark thought.

"Can I use your phone?" Clark asked.

"Sure." As Sam started to hand him the phone he stopped. "Wait, you made a call to your parents house from the hotel."

"Um. Ya." Clark said.

"Lex had to be keeping track of the phones." Sam continued.

"That's how he knew where we were." Clark completed. "Ok fine, then we drive to the Daily Planet instead of calling. Problem solved."

"The newspaper." Dean stated as he recalled the wanted adds with his face in them within the past two weeks as usual. "I can't be seen there."

"Can I borrow this baseball cap?" Clark said as he picked up an old cap on the floor.

"Sure." Sam said understanding that he needed a disguise incase Lex was there. "Need anything else?" He offered.

"Nope, the fact I'm not wearing flannel will be good enough." Clark stated.

"Ew, flannel?" Dean cringed as he put his sunglasses aside. It was almost dusk, soon they'd get the chance to test out the green bullets. "I grew up on a farm." Clark tried to explain. "Turn left here." Clark said as they came closer to the Daily Planet.

Clark slipped in to the Daily Planet looking for Chloe. She was the last person working in the basement as usual. "Chloe." Clark said. She immediately pulled out her tazer from under the desk and turned it on the intruder. "Hey, chill it's me." Clark tried to calm her down. "Clark?! Oh my god, what happened? Are you ok?" She asked as she hugged him.

"Long story short, Lex captured me knows my secret, two people helped me out and are after a demon cause has a contract on Deans life and the demon wants Sam to lead the an army. Oh and they know my weakness and my fire abilities." Clark paused to give Chloe a few seconds to let the information sink in.

"Why were they at Lex's facility in the first place?" She asked.

"Oh to get meteor rock bullets to kill the demon." He said.

"How do you know they won't use them against you?" She asked concerned.

"So far they've been nothing but helpful." Clark stated. "Look we have to help them. Demons aren't that far of a stretch to believe from the witches that possessed you guy's several years ago."

"Ok lets go." She said as her next article started printing. "What's wrong?" Chloe asked as the look on Clark's face turned to agony. Clark fell to the ground and revealed Lex standing behind him with a piece of meteor rock in one hand and a gun in the other. "Get back." Lex ordered Chloe as two of Lex's goons in black masks came and picked Clark up. He gave them the meteor, as they started to leave.

"I can't leave you here now." Lex told Chloe as he pointed the gun at her. His finger started to pull the trigger as a shot rang out. Lex doubled over as blood started to ooz. The guard with the meteor rock threw it like a baseball over to the furthest point of the room.

"You always did throw like a girl, Sammy." Dean said as he pulled off the mask.

Clark finally being able to breath regularly introduced them to Chloe. "Sam, Dean this is Chloe."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Is he?" Chloe could barely say it. Clark reached over to find Lex's pulse. "Nope still has a pulse."

"We have to get out of here." Dean reminded them. "His people will be here any second." They raced to the Impala and drove to a hotel near Club Atlantis.

"So what's the story?" Chloe asked them after they took a break. "Hey, aren't you the guy their looking for?" She interrupted before they got a chance to continue.

"Eh, comes with the job territory." Dean said as he winked. "Hey Sammy, think you could get us some grub?"

"Fine." Sam rolled his eyes as he left. It was so like Dean, even with six days to live he'd still flirt as much as possible. 

Dean immediately used this opportunity to talk to Chloe and Clark. "Ok, Sammy had a vision last week that he was leading an army and Clark was his right hand man." He paused waiting for their reactions. "We have to stop that from happing." He demanded.

"How often are his visions wrong?" Chloe asked.

"Never, however sometimes we can prevent them from happening." Dean replied.

"But its just luck, then if we don't know how the events that lead up to them in the first place." Clark rationalized.

"What was the original plan, you guy's had?" Chloe asked.

"Well, Sam and I were going to go to Club Atlantis negotiate for the contract using the ammo, and then kill the demon." Dean stated. "Not much of a plan, but its all we have."

"Ok well how bout instead, Clark stay's here with Sam, and we ask Lois to help negotiate." Chloe offered knowing Lois had excellent negotiation skills.

"Not a bad idea." Clark said as Sam came back with the food. Just as they all decided in their thoughts that it was a better plan, Sam instantly got a migraine. _The vision had changed_, he thought. The new vision showed Clark, Lois, Chloe, himself, and Bobby at Dean's funeral. "Are you ok?" Dean asked concerned.

Sam couldn't let them know he knew they had changed the plan. It might be the only hope he had to stop it from coming true. "Ya sorry just need caffeine." He lied as he took a big gulp of his soda. They ate their dinner as they waited for the time to start their plan. "I got to go take care of some stuff." Chloe said implying that she had to go get Lois and fill her in. "Thanks for dinner." She added as she left.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go start packing the bag for the job." Sam said as he finished his dinner. He searched through the trunk of the car looking for the ammo, he took a couple just incase he needed it to kill the demon himself and put them in the small lead container. With the ammo in one pocket and the revolver in tucked in the back of his jeans he was ready for some action. _What ever it took he wasn't gonna let Dean die and go to hell_, he decided.

Sam came back indicating the stuff was ready to go, for their job. Dean's phone rang. It was Chloe and she was ready with Lois at Club Atlantis. "Change of plans, Sammy." Dean said as he hung up the phone. "You're staying here with Clark." _Crap_, Sam thought. He noticed that Clark was across the room and figured he'd still have a chance. Taking this as the only opportunity he'll have to get away, he bolted for the door. Before he could even finish taking a step, Clark was blocking the doorway.

"How?" Sam sputtered.

"Doesn't matter." Clark replied. He was just happy his powers were finally back.

Dean stood there amazed and grateful that Clark was on his side. "We can do this the easy way or the hard." He told Sam.

"Fine." Sam groaned and turned on the TV ignoring Dean.

"Ok, well I'll be back later." Dean said. Sam replied by staring intently at the TV show that was on. As the door shut behind him Clark tried to make conversation, he still remembered exactly how he felt when Lex had captured him and was holding him against his will. "Wanna play cards?" Clark asked as he picked them up from the hotel nightstand. Sam just continued to stare blankly at the TV. This made Clark even feel worse about the situation, even though he was trying to help him. About 15 min went by which felt more like an hour. Sam finally turned off the TV and turned to face Clark.

"Need anything?" Clark offered.

"I'm sorry, Clark." He said as he pulled out the led case in his pocket and pulled out a green bullet. Clark fell on to the hotel bed in agony as Sam slipped it into Clark's jean pocket. He tied Clark's hands together behind his back so he wouldn't be able to reach for his pocket.

"You don't understand." Clark begged as he gasped for air. "That stuff can kill me."

"Don't worry I won't leave you here forever. Just long enough to stop Dean from what ever he did to change the future." Sam planned out. "I'll be back shortly." Sam added as the door locked automatically behind him.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Sam hurried to Club Atlantis. When he got there it was completely packed with people he could hardly get through them. He knew it was important to meet the demon in a public place for safety reasons. And that when they did kill the demon it would be to crowded for anyone to be able to see the culprit. He looked around for the bar and noticed there were 3 bar stations instead of just one. _Which one?_ He wondered. He'd just have to search each bar individually; he cringed as he went to the first one looking for Dean. "Dean." He yelled, trying to reach his voice above the music. "Hey, Sam." Chloe yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to stop Dean." Sam stated.

"Where's Clark?" Chloe asked concerned, remembering they knew his weakness.

"Back at the hotel." Sam hesitated. He really needed to stop Dean before he ended up dead like in his vision. "I need to see Dean NOW!"

"He and Lois are talking to the demon over there." Chloe pointed in their direction and left to go make sure Clark was ok.

She hurried to the hotel and tried to open the door. It was locked. "Clark!" Chloe yelled hoping he was ok. "Clark!" She yelled again panicking. A few seconds later he opened the door and he seemed perfectly normal. "Hey, Chloe what's up?" He grinned from ear. "Are you ok?" She asked. "Ya why wouldn't I be?" He replied. "Because Sam was at the Club and you were supposed to be watching him." She explained.

About ten min later Lois, Sam, and Dean got back to the hotel. "What's the story?" Chloe asked them. "The demon vanished just as Sam found us." Dean replied. "There's no way of knowing where it is now."

"I don't believe that's a problem." Clark said as he reached in his pocket and handed Sam the green bullet. "Now back to the negotiation we were having before."

"No." Dean said solemnly.

"Oh ya and what are you gonna do about it?" Clark smiled like Kal used to. Dean fired the revolver in his hand causing the meteor bullet flew through the air. Surprisingly, Clark caught it and crushed it. "Chloe, is there something you forgot to tell me about Clark?" Lois stated.

Clark used his super-speed to get over to Dean and held him with one arm around the back of his neck and the other arm grabbed his wrist. The demon kept twisting it until he heard the wrist snap. Then as Dean cried out the demon tossed him across the room. He landed on the bed and bounced off to the floor. "Stop!" Sam yelled at the demon. "I'll do it."

"You'll do what?" Clark replied knowing full well what the answer was.

Sam sighed. "You let Dean out of his contract, and I'll join you."

"There's only one way to get out of the contract." Clark said as he held out his hand and the contract poofed in front of him. It was about 2 inches thick as he started flipping through the pages. Not really caring how much they knew about it because the he was invincible now. He started reading, "The only way out of this contract is to burn it. This will annul all parties agreements." He grinned from ear to ear again. Like he was ever gonna let them even get a chance to burn it.

"So I join you and you burn the contract." Sam clarified the deal.

"You join me and you extend a year for your brother to live." Clark stated.

"Just a year?" Sam questioned. "Guess you don't really need my help." Trying to bargain for more time.

"Fine." Clark groaned. "2 years and that's final." He brought Dean's contract over to the table and handed him a fountain pen with no ink. And pointed where to sign.

"Uh with what?" Sam asked.

"Your blood." Clark said as he poked Sam's finger with the sharp pen. The second Sam signed Dean's contract they disappeared taking the contract along with them.

Chloe and Lois just stood their letting what happen all sink in. They heard a groan behind the bed and rushed over to Dean. He held his left arm to his chest as he got up.

"Sammy?" Dean called out looking around the room. Lois and Chloe filled him in on what happened while he was unconscious. "That's exactly what I was trying to prevent." Dean said shaking his head disbelievingly.


End file.
